Love and Basketball players
by Nativenewyorker777
Summary: When Alek hears his friends talking about how attractive Chloe is he is determined to get Chloe.  He does it in away he knows she can't refuse without looking like a baad guy. Don't own anything. R&R please


Summary- Alek hears a bunch of his teammates talking about Chloe during a team workout. So he decides to do something about it.

Alek's POV

"Dude, I saw that King girl the other day, and I realized something, she's totally smoking." Said Jake Nelson. I gritted my teeth a bit, but I couldn't really say anything without totally raising eyebrows.

"Yeah man. I'm so asking her out." Daniel Michaels said, grinning.

"I don't think she'll would go for your type." I commented, smirking.

"Well someone's got to ask her out before the football or baseball team realizes she's hot. If they do we will have some major competition." Brett Jackson pointed out. Everyone had to agree with that. I still couldn't help feel uncomfortable about how they were talking about Chloe. MY CHLOE. Wait? Did I just say My Chloe? Well maybe I did, but she is me and Jasmine's Chloe. I mean we are her trainers and sworn protectors.

"Alek! Isn't your cousin friends with Casey?" A guy asked me.

"Yes, she is. And her name is Chloe, Sam." I said irritated.

"Well is she going to come watch the game at your house with us tonight?" Dave asked.

"She's going to be over at my house to hang out with Jasmine. I doubt she would want to hang out with all of you guys." I said, trying to remain calm.

"You seem to know her very well Alek. You also seem to know what she would and wouldn't like." one of my teammates observed. I brushed it off.

"Well I say if one of us happened to ask her out, and she happened to say yes, well then we would have beat the football team. So there really is no bad that could come out of it." Jake decided.

"That's what you think." I muttered.

When all of the guys and I headed home to watch the game Chloe and Jasmine were sprawled on the couch channel surfing. They hadn't even really acknowledged the fact that 15 guys had just walked into the room.

"I haven't talked to Brian in awhile though. I think he's going back to college. I guess you guys were right he was way older than me. It wouldn't have worked. When I said we were through he gave me all this crap about he stayed back from school for me." Chloe said, telling Jasmine.

"It was probably for the best. Ya know. It is probably better for you to date someone closer in age, and Brian was, well. Yeah." Jasmine said.

"Hey Jaz, Chloe cann we watch the game now?" I asked. They both looked up. Jasmine stood up but Chloe said "Jasmine! Carry me." Jasmine grinned down at Chloe.

"I'll do it." A bunch of the guys offered I rolled my eyes. "Get off of my spot on the couch King." I told her.

"Make me." She retorted. I sighed. "You asked." I told her lifting her up over my shoulder and then carrying her to Jasmine's room. When I came back all the guys glared at me. "What?"

"You didn't tell us that she was dating a college guy." Dave said.

"Well, I try to stay out of Chloe's love life. Its not any of my business." The boys stay quiet and watch the game until half time. When Chloe and Jasmine wandered out.

"Alek. Were going to order Chinese? Want anything?" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"I'll just share the mushu pork with you like usual." I yelled.

"Do you like Chloe?" Sam asked.

"No, she's just a really goo friend. Besides I thought you guys were trying to get her." I lied. I was in love with Chloe.

"Yeah, your right. That's why tomorrow I'm asking her out." Jake grinned. I smiled, knowing she would reject him. The delivery man was there with the food, and after Jasmine and Chloe paid they both sat on the couch. Chloe handed me a pair of chopsticks. We were eating out of the container next to each other when Chloe said "Alek quit eating all the pork, you didn't pay for it." She nudged him in the ribs. I nudged her right back.

"Well if you didn't remember correctly you are in my house and I so generously let you in." I smirked.

"Actually Jasmine did." She retorted, standing and going up to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When she came back I was sprawled on the couch and she pretended not to notice and sat right on top of me.

"You know Alek if I did that to you, you would throw me off of you." Jake said smiling.

"Yes, but you are not a pretty girl. No offense." I said, smiling.

"That hurts man." Jake teased from the floor.

Soon after the game ended and the team stuck around for a little while before Chloe said "Well it was nice hanging out, but I'm going to head home, got some stuff to take care of." I walked her to the elevator. She smiled and said bye. I knew they were about 40 Mai on the way to her house that would watch her, but I couldn't help but feel nervous.

***Next Day At School***Still Alek's POV***

I saw Chloe standing at her locker putting some books away.

"Hey Chloe." I said. "Hi Alek." She seemed a little shocked that I was talking to her at school.

"Chloe I'm in love with you." I told her. She looked at me with her eyes wide.

"Alek. I really care about you, but I just don't feel like you actually really love me. I mean, I just don't think that we would last with only a couple people knowing about us." She said, walking in the other direction. I knew one way I could prove that I love her.

**LUNCH TIME**

I made sure Chloe was in the cafeteria before standing up on top of one of the tables in the center of the lunch room.

"Hello everyone! As all of you know I am Alek Petrov." I said a little cockily. I saw Chloe roll her eyes. "And I have some news concerning my love life." All of the girls in the room suddenly looked very interested. Except Chloe, of course. She just arched an eyebrow.

"This girl is beautiful, smart, funny. And when I told her how I felt she rejected me. I've been in love with her for a very long time, and now I am going to announce it." I said. The girls in the room looked rather crestfallen. Well Jasmine was smiling at me, and Chloe looked incredulous. She shook her head slightly as if saying 'I believe you, just don't say my name'. I smiled at her "I am madly, deeply, and irrevocably in love with Chloe King" I smiled. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes wide, and eyebrows raised. "That is all." I said jumping down from the table and walking to Chloe. I pulled out a white rose out to her. She smiled at me and took my hand and we walked out together.

"I can't believe you did that." she said trying to be mad.

"I'm glad you did though." She said, kissing me. I would do anything to make Chloe happy


End file.
